1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improved closure especially configured for fabrication in a single molding step. More particularly, it relates to such a closure that is tamper-proof prior to actuation by an end user.
The first related application discloses an apparatus incorporating a syphon head for dispensing seltzer water and other liquids stored under pressure. In the apparatus there disclosed, a recyclable or disposable container with the liquid under pressure is provided for use with a reusable syphon head. A conventional closure is removed from the container at the time the syphon head is installed on the container. Since the pressure is not applied to the closure, its removal and replacement with the syphon head does not disturb the pressurized liquid. Actuation of the syphon head opens a valve provided in an insert of a necked opening in the container to discharge the pressurized liquid from the container.
The second related application provides a valve structure that is substantially simpler in construction than the structure described in the first related application. The valve and syphon head disclosed in the second related application can therefore be easily fabricated in high volume at low cost.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The substantial prior art on syphon seltzer bottle technology is summarized in the related application. Briefly, conventional seltzer bottles are provided with syphon heads that remain permanently with the bottle. The head and bottle assembly is refilled with seltzer water under pressure for each use. The seltzer bottles and syphon head assemblies are of heavy duty, rugged construction in order to provide strength against the substantial gas pressures of up to 10 atmospheres employed in such seltzer bottles, and also to allow reuse of the syphon head-bottle combination for many years.
The first related application provides, for the first time, an apparatus and method in which the seltzer or other liquid may be packaged under such substantial gas pressure in a recyclable or disposable container. The second related application allows low cost, high volume manufacture and filling of such containers. Further improvement in the packages of those designs is desirable for additional cost reduction and consumer appeal.